


Desperately Seeking Someone

by DreadWolfMoon



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Violence, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Other, Romantic Comedy, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadWolfMoon/pseuds/DreadWolfMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New College, but same old life for Kenny McCormick. He's bored with the girls at school, and tired of dealing with the constant arguments and issues at home. But on the night of the school Freshman Dance, he meets someone who gets his heart really racing, but doesn't get her name or number! Will he be able to find her again? Combines home issues with personality and image issues. This is a romantic comedy with a dark real life edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy

### Chapter 1 - The Boy

The sun glittered on the freshly fallen snow, reflecting into Kenny’s eyes like a million tiny diamonds. Too bad it was so bright… He was wearing sunglasses though so it didn’t bother him much, although the boy next to him kept casting glances in his direction. He probably though he had a hangover again, and for once he was wrong. True, Kenny’s head was hurting a little from the party at Cartman’s last night, but not as much as Stan’s must be. He smirked at the other boy as they trudged through the snow towards the school. “How’d you feel?”  
Stan shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut. “Never. Let me drink. Again,” he muttered through gritted teeth.  
Kenny laughed. “Yeah right, like I’d want to miss seeing you like that again!”  
“Dick.”  
“Asshole,” he automatically retorted, knowing Stan knew he didn’t mean it. Ripping on each other was just something they did, it never meant anything to them.  
“Hey guys!”  
Kenny looked up at the smaller boy jogging towards them, his bouncy red curls desperately trying to spring free from under his hat, but to no avail. “S’up Kyle, you ok?”  
Kyle nodded, his cheeks bright pink from running in the bitingly cold winter air. “I’m ok, not great though. Not as bad as Stan!” he teased, his green eyes bright.  
“Shut. Up.” Stan put two fingers on the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Why are you so… bouncy?” he asked grouchily.  
Kyle laughed. “Because I’m not an idiot who doesn’t know when to say “No, thanks” to a drinking contest?” he volunteered.  
Stan’s head jerked up and he stopped in the middle of the street. “Huh? I had a drinking contest? With who?”  
Kenny raised his hand. “Sorry bro. I owe you $10 by the way,” he said casually and carried on walking, shoving his hand in the pocket of his parka.  
Stan almost smiled. “I won?”  
“No, I won. I bet you that you wouldn’t throw up,” Kenny replied, trying not to laugh at the look of utter astonishment on the other boy’s face.

Kenny slammed his locker shut, encasing the books inside in darkness. Almost the end of another day… he reminded himself. Not that he was too eager to get home, his mom and dad kept screaming at each other, so much that Karen had taken to crawling into his bed in the middle of the night when their yells had started to shake her floor. Her only picture, a fuzzy one of her “Guardian Angel” had fallen to the floor and smashed. He would never forgive them for taking that tiny piece of hope away from her, but he would get her a new one, a better one, not just a crappy one from a newspaper. Besides, he was going out more and more, it was only a matter of time before a reporter got another snapshot of him. He sighed and turned around, heading towards the College cafeteria, seeing his friends already sitting at their freshman table with Token, Craig, Tweek, a few seats away from the girls at the other end. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed a tray and began loading it with food. Sometimes the boys still acted like it was them vs girls. That’s why most of them were still virgins, although they would never admit it. As for Kenny…well, he didn’t like to brag but he’d banged most of the girls there. Apart from Wendy, she was off limits until Stan got over her.  
“Hey, Kenny,” Stan greeted him as he slid down next to Token and placed his hands on the plastic surface.  
“Hey,” he replied, still lost in thought.  
“Ay, fag, you want your pudding?” demanded Cartman.  
Kenny shook his head and pushed it over to the overweight boy the other end of the table. It didn’t sting as much when Cartman called him that any more. Mainly because Kenny wasn’t gay, he was just…. Open. To everything, anyone. He’d thought about tying himself to a label, gay, straight, but decided against it. Maybe he was just Bi.  
“Sooo, what does everyone think of classes today?” Token asked to break the silence. Kyle was staring at Kenny looking worried at his lack of response to Cartman, Cartman was busy shoving his face, Stan had his head on the table and groaning, Tweek was shaking nervously and having a mini-freak out, and Craig was…being Craig.  
“I…nnnrrrgh….thought they w-were good GAH!” Tweek squeaked.  
“If we could study Zhu Xi’s theories on neo-Confucian concepts…I would be sooo happy,” Craig said dreamily, staring at the ceiling and twiddling his thumbs.  
There was a stunned silence, before Kyle shook his head and sighed. “Ok, dude. Kenny, what did you think of it?”  
Kenny shrugged. “I agree with Craig.” In truth he hadn’t been listening to a word they’d said, but he was usually the safest person to agree with.  
“You want to study Zhu Xi’s neo-Confucian concepts?” Kyle asked, one eyebrow raised.  
“….Yes. Really bad.”  
“Ok,” Kyle repeated, looking away. “Are you guys going to that Freshman dance tonight?”  
“Freshman dance!” Stan yelped, sounding like he was a cat that just got stepped on. His head jerked up from the table and dark eyes bored into Kyle’s. “W-What Freshman Dance?”  
“Um…The Freshman Dance?” Kyle asked, laughing uncertainly. “You know, the one they have at the beginning of every year here? The one with the formal affectations?” Kyle sometimes used big words just to piss Cartman off.  
“AY! Fucking Jew, speak English, would you?”  
Kyle smirked. “Just because you can’t string two sentences together, fatass!”  
“AY!”  
“Cool it, guys. Seriously,” Token said in his usual calm, be the level headed one tone.  
“That word doesn’t even work there…” Craig muttered, and Tweek giggled. He carried on staring at the ceiling but couldn’t stop a smug little smile creeping over his face at the sound.  
“Shut it, Craig.” Token glared at him. Sometimes it was hard for the others to remember that Craig wasn’t just clever, he was a genius. “Why does it matter, anyway?” he asked Stan, trying to get off the subject of what words did or didn’t work.  
“B-Because!” Stan sounded like a balloon with air rushing out of it, all puffed up and angry.  
“Dude, just ask Wendy,” Kenny said suddenly, making all the others stop and stare at him. He ignored them and stared up at the other boy with his chin rested on his hands.  
All eyes rolled from the blond to the brunette, breaths held. Stan opened his mouth like he was going to argue, but couldn’t hold Kenny’s azure gaze long enough. He nodded and stood up, taking a deep breath before stomping over to the girls’ end of the table.  
Kenny rolled his eyes. That guy was crazy to do it when he was hungover, at least he’d got over his tendancy to barf all over the raven-haired beauty whenever he went near her. Then again…He was looking at little…barfy. Kenny’s eyes snapped up to keep careful watch over him. One sign of nausea, and Kenny would tackle him like a pro-footballer. Even if it meant getting vomit all over his one good parka, because that’s what good friends did.  
“W-Wendy?” Stan grunted at her, his hands balled into fists at his sides.  
“Yeah?” she asked, looking up and innocently licking her tootsiepop. She blinked her bright, sharp, purple eyes and smiled around the sweet. “What’s up?”  
Kenny could see Stan shaking as his crush ran her tongue over the lollipop. That minx… She knew exactly what she was doing, and how it looked. He thought better of her, he really did.  
“Um…I…Uhhh….” Stan stammered and gulped nervously.  
“What? Come on, say it!” Wendy said in her usual commanding tone, breaking her cute-yet-sexy demeanour for a moment.  
“Would you like to go to the Freshman Dance with me!” Stan blurted at her, then turned bright pink.  
The tootsiepop hung in the air just below Wendy’s lips. She looked at stunned as the other girls did as all eyes were fixed on them. “Huh?”  
“Please don’t make me say it again…” Stan groaned, one hand moving towards his stomach. Uh oh… Kenny half rose out of his chair, ready to leap over the table and at the other boy at any sign of weakness.  
Wendy blushed to the roots of her hair and nodded. “Ok,” she said in a strange, high-pitched voice, and looked away to hide her grin.  
Stan let out the breath he had been holding the entire time. “That’s gre-!” he began, but his face paled as a look of terror crept onto his features. “Gotta run!” he yelped, and bolted for the door.  
Kenny sighed as he got up and followed him, Kyle jogging behind him to keep up with his long stride. At least he hadn’t barfed on her… he thought as he opened the door to the boys’ toilets. He could hear Stan puking his guts out in one of the stalls. He leaned nonchalantly on the side of the door. “Well done, bro,” he congratulated him, whilst rolling his eyes as a fresh wave of nausea overtook Stan.  
“I did it! I really did it!” came the muffled response that echoed slightly, letting Kenny know his best friend had his head in the toilet bowl.  
“Yeah, you really did it,” Kyle confirmed. “And she said yes. I’m so proud of you.” He gave a sideways grin and shook his head at Kenny as they heard him throwing up again.  
“Yeah! She did!”  
“And you didn’t throw up on her,” Kenny pointed out. “Atta boy.”  
Stan opened the door of the stall, making his way over to the sick to wash his face and mouth out. He placed his hands either side of the sink and looked up into his own eyes. “Yeah…” he breathed happily, then burped.  
“Here.” Kenny offered him a stick of minty-fresh gum to chew. “But you should really go home.” He turned to saunter out of the bathrooms, waving over his shoulder. “You gotta get ready for your biiiig date tonight! Who knows, maybe she’ll even put out?”  
“Kenny!” Kyle yelled at him as Stan’s face froze, and he dashed back into the stall. “You bastard!”  
Kenny laughed over the sound of Stan throwing up again. “Couldn’t help myself, dude! See you tonight!”

What was he going to wear? That was such a girly thing to worry about. Like whether or not his shoes would match his bag, for fuck’s sake! He growled at his reflection in the cracked mirror. “Karen!” he yelled from inside his bedroom, not looking away from the person in the mirror.  
“Yeah!” She trotted in clutching the new picture to her thin chest. He smiled when he saw his own, masked face staring back at him. If only he could wear that. Purple really was his colour….  
“Help. Me,” he pleaded and sat down on the bed, hearing the old, rusted springs grate and jangle in protest.  
Her small, pinched face lit up. “Ok, well, you’re getting the colours all wrong,” she decided, placing her picture carefully on the dresser and looking him gravely up and down. “Try….” Her fingers moved over his clothes as she searched his meagre closet. “This,” she said, throwing a pair of black pants over her shoulder. “Aaaannnd…. This!” A black shirt came sailing towards him, he barely managed to catch it before the hanger jabbed him in the eye. “Aaand this!” This time he didn’t look up fast enough, his arms still full of shirt, and he was hit in the face with a black blazer. “Oh, whoops!” Karen giggled.  
“Really? All black? What am I, a fucking crow?” Kenny asked as she tiptoed towards the door.  
“Just get dressed, I’ll be back in a moment,” she told him sternly, and walked carefully and quietly to her own room across the hall.  
Kenny sighed and tugged what he was wearing off his head, throwing it onto the bed next to him. He could barely hear Karen moving around in her room. Damn his stupid parents… He growled as he loosened the tie violently. Whenever sweet, wonderful, gentle Karen made so much as a peep his dad would fly into a furious rage, and his mom would yell bloody murder at the top of her lungs as Karen sobbed in the corner, nursing her bruises. Then Kenny would come in, bringing with him a strange, deadly aura of threatening calm, and scoop her up in his arms, carry her to bed and tuck her in. Later he would visit and terrify his parents as Mysterion, making sure they wouldn’t do it again. But they always did. At least Karen was comforted by the almost nightly sights of her Guardian Angel. He jumped as his little sister walked back into the room, holding a red tie in her hands. “Where’d you get that?”  
She shrugged. “Places,” she answered, meaning she’d either stolen it or fished it out of a dumpster. Not that he cared, it looked clean. “I didn’t steal it,” she said, sounding hurt.  
“I know you didn’t, K,” he replied and shot her a smile as he did it up around the black collar, turning the stiff material down over it and straightening it nervously.  
“Thanks, K,” she said and hopped onto his bed, watching him with her calm grey eyes that seemed too big for her thin face. “So… Meeting any cute girls tonight?” she asked, grinning cutely as she swung her legs.  
Kenny turned and pounced on her, sweeping her up onto his lap and tickling her. She screamed and kicked out, unable to escape his hug. “Not as cute as you, little angel!”  
“What’s that RACKET!” came the roar from downstairs.  
Karen pressed her fingers to her mouth, the laughter being taken over by sheer terror as the brother and sister heard the ominous footfall on the stairs.  
“I’ll take care of this,” Kenny told her and placed her carefully on his bed, stroking her hair before turning to the door. She seemed to barely be breathing.  
“I thought I told you kids to keep the fucking noise down!” his father yelled at him, standing just outside the doorway.  
Kenny stood like an unmovable statue, blocking his entrance into the room. “Leave Karen alone,” he growled, glaring at his dad. His blue eyes seemed to double in the intensity of his glare, practically burning under his eyebrows.  
His dad looked him up and down. “Don’t you talk to me like that,” he retorted furiously.  
“I said, leave us alone.”  
The father and son stared each other down for a while. Kenny refused to drop his gaze. He’d seen Death so many times he was on her personal speed dial. He’d hung out with devils and demons and God knows what else, he wasn’t afraid of a puny little man who was too much of a coward to even make a move. Finally his father dropped his gaze, snorted and stomped back downstairs. Kenny turned back to Karen with a big grin on his face. “Ta da!”  
Karen was trembling on the covers, although she did her best to hide it. “T-Thanks, Kenny,” she stammered and threw her arms around him.  
He held her tightly. Since their brother had left, the two of them were all each other had in the world. And he wasn’t going to let anything or anyone hurt her. Not now, not ever. “Hey, it’s ok,” he soothed her, hearing the all too familiar sound of her sobs. “Do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight? It’ll make you feel safe, and I promise I won’t be back late.”  
“Can I?” Karen leaned back and stared at him with watery eyes. “Really?”  
“Sure!” Kenny smiled and tapped her nose. “Whatever you want, angel.” She lay down and wiggled under the holey, ragged but clean covers, and he tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. “Back soon, promise,” he said, stroking her mousey hair away from her forehead. “Here, I’ll put this by your bed, ok? Then he can watch over you while you sleep, and nothing bad will happen.” He put the picture of Mysterion on the battered bedside table.  
She held out her hand, the fingers curled back leaving her littlest one sticking up. “Pinkie swear?” she whispered, sniffing.  
He locked fingers with her. “Pinkie swear.” He got up and turned off the bare lightbulb that hung from the ceiling. “Goodnight,” he said quietly, closing the door behind him.  
“Goodnight,” Karen whispered rolled over and closed her eyes. “Mysterion.”


	2. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny goes to the dance, planning to only stay long enough to fulfill his duties as Kyle's wingman, but he has to go AWOL after a certain someone catches his eye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, please kudos/comment! Otherwise, thanks for clicking on this story.

### Chapter 2 – The Girl

 

“Are you sure he’s even coming tonight?” Kyle asked for the fifth time that evening, watching the doors to the gym like a mother hen.

“Yes, ok, yes,” Stan sighed, picking up drinks from the table. One glass for him, one for Wendy, who was looking so sexy and beautiful in her floor-length deep purple gown and silver and black mask it made his stomach churn. But he was on anti-nauseants, so at least he was about 70% sure he wasn’t going to puke. He had Kyle watching out for the other 30%. “Look, just go dance with someone, loosen up, have a drink, and Kyle…” he put the drinks down to grab his friend’s shoulders and stare sternly into his anxious green eyes. “Have. Fun.”

Kyle squirmed from the contact. “But--!”

“No!” Stan picked up the glasses and headed towards Wendy, who was chatting to Bebe (also stunning in a dangerous red number and feathered mask). The theme for the girls was masquerade, but everyone in the faculty knew that boys wouldn’t be caught dead in masks, so they’d just said “formal” for them.

Kyle bumped his fists together nervously. He was really worried about Kenny, the guy had barely said two words at lunch and not even reacted to Cartman being an ass. And he always reacted to Cartman being an ass! He sighed and swallowed. He never liked big crowds of people, and loud music, at least not without his friends there with him. Where on earth was-

“Hey, Kyle, what’s up?”

“Kenny!” Kyle could have hugged him, but held back. PDA was fine when they were just hanging out by themselves at the mall or something (Kyle was a hugger, and proud of it), but in front of their whole year? No can do. “Where have you been?” He settled on a shoulder punch, only moderately harder than usual.

Kenny rubbed the sore spot where Kyle had hit him. “Getting ready, putting Karen to bed, you know. Sorry I was late man,” he gave Kyle a grin worthy of a fallen angel.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “No biggie dude. I just wanted to you here to be my wingman is all.” He gave a wicked smile and thumbs up.

“Time for the old horse to get laid, huh?” Kenny teased, delighted his friend was giving him something to do.

Kyle shrugged. “It’s College. Best time to get it over with!”

“Yeah, say stuff like that. That’ll get you tail.” Kenny sighed and put one hand to his forehead. “I can see I’m going to be doing a lot of work this evening,” he said, melodramatically.

Kyle elbowed him. “Shut up, jerk. Come on, let’s grab a drink.” He bounced over to the table and grabbed two glasses of semi-alcoholic punch.

Kenny watched with a slight smile on his face as Kyle was distracted by Heidi’s low cut dress, and then blushing bright pink when she looked over and grinned at him. Fuck, did he ever need a wingman. He sauntered casually over to Heidi and leaned in closely to her. “Hey, how’s it going?”

“Hey!” she squeaked and giggled. “Is Kyle ok? He looks kinda… pink.”

Kenny laughed. “Probably. But maybe you should go over there and check? He looks like he needs some water or something.” He winked at her. “He’s probably just feeling nervous about this interview tomorrow,” he continued casually.

“What interview?”

“Oh, he’s got an interview for a place at Julliard, you know, for his violin?” Kyle had no such thing, but was clever enough to pick up on it. Kenny had used that line for him before, and it always worked. Girls loved a musician.

“Really?” Heidi breathed, her eyes huge. She looked again over at Kyle, who caught her eye and smiled shyly at her. She took in a deep breath. “Wow, ok, I’ll catch you later, Kenny.” She turned and grabbed her clutch bag from the chair behind, and hooked it over her shoulder. She looked around like she’d just remembered something. “Oh, and Kenny, honey?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re so full of shit,” she observed and shot him a patronising look. “Kyle plays the piano, dumbass.”

Oh…. Kenny closed his eyes as Heidi trotted over to where Kyle stood. When he opened them he smiled at the sight of Heidi laughing at something Kyle said. Then Kyle stuck two straws into his mouth in his famous walrus impression, and Kenny turned away quickly. Hopefully Heidi was a nice enough girl to find that endearing. He walked over to one of the empty round tables that lined the large gym, and sat down, staring at the dance floor in the centre. The lighting gave the whole room a deep rose tint, with sparkles bouncing off the disco ball and onto the faces of the dancers. He had to admit, the Dance Committee had outdone themselves. It certainly looked like everyone was having a great time, but he just couldn’t tear his mind away from Karen. Was she ok, in that house alone and without him there to comfort her? She was a strong and stubborn kid, but even she got depressed sometimes, and needed his help. Maybe he should go home… After all, all the girls here were either taken, boring or drunk. Kenny McCormick Code of Honour: Never take a chick who’s too drunk to remember her name home, because you’ll just wake up on the wrong side of a grumpy, hungover, confused and possible sexual harassment lawsuit. And he spoke from experience.

“Hey, Kenneth!” a bright voice behind him said quickly. For a crazy moment Kenny thought it was Pip, but then remembered Pip was dead. He turned and saw Kevin grinning behind him.

“Dude, it’s Kenny,” he began to correct him, but the words died in his mouth when a slender, graceful girl step up next to Kevin. “B-But, Kenneth is fine,” he said, focusing all his attention on the shimmering creature beside the other boy. He smiled his best drop-your-panties-and-scream smile at her and winked. Ok, forget about going home, all engines are a go, Captain Kenny, you have to find out this girl’s name and number, and preferably bra size.

“I thought you’d like to meet my friend, she’s visiting from…where was it again?” Kevin turned to his companion. Kenny thanked God silently for the fact Kevin was gay, no competition there!

“Virginia,” replied the girl in a voice so sweet it made Kenny’s head spin.

“That’s a long way to come just for South Park College,” he observed in low tones, not able to tear his eyes away from her’s. They sparkled a cold, fresh blue, like two pieces of lapis-lazuli under her purple and silver mask. A few strands of long, golden, wavy hair hung over her milky forehead, escaping from the elaborate hairdo it was pulled elegantly back into.

She blinked a few times and smiled. “I just wanted to get away from the crowds, you know?”

Kenny laughed. Kevin did as well, but he didn’t give a fuck. “Well, you certainly picked a good place for it,” he said lightly. “Would you like to dance?” he asked, his heart thumping loudly in his ribcage. It had been ages since someone made him feel like this, he was used to just picked the hottest girl around up, fucking her and leaving in the morning. But this…This he hadn’t felt in years.

“Sure,” replied the mysterious girl and following him out onto the dance floor. She was a good dancer, Kenny soon found out, moving perfectly to the pounding beat and heavy bass that punctuated the music. He had no idea why they had chosen such hardstyle music for a formal dance, but he didn’t care as long as it got her moving.

“I forgot to ask you,” he yelled over the music, although his voice was barely audible, “what’s your name?”

“Huh?”

“What’s your name!” he repeated, cupping his hands around his mouth.

The girl’s eyes froze, but she gave a wicked laugh. “I thought girls were supposed to be anonymous tonight!” she yelled back, and moved in closer, wrapping one arm around his neck. She was almost as tall as him.

Kenny’s mind whirled. She smelt fantastic, and her deep turquoise dress looked like it had been made just for her. Tight, satiny corset, full swishing skirt edged with black lace. The designer must have taken one look at her slim figure and said “baby, I got an idea”. He wound his arms loosely around her thin waist, the black of his sleeves matching the black of her elbow-length gloves. “I have to know, who are you?” he whispered, his mouth right next to her ear.

She tensed suddenly in his arms. She leaned back and took his hand, leading him off the dance floor and out of the gym, into the darkened corridor beyond. As he opened his mouth to ask her yet again, she put a slender finger on his lips, pressing him against the lockers. A padlock poked him through his jacket. She stroked his cheek with one hand, then leaned forwards and kissed him.

Kenny was surprised at first, but then relaxed and returned the kiss. He hesitantly opened his mouth slightly, licking her bottom lip to ask her tongue to come out and play. As her mouth opened and their tongues began dancing together, his mind let go. He stopped thinking about who she was, what her name was, why she was in South Park in the first place, and just focused all his energy on the girl in his arms and the mouth on his own. One hand was wound in her hair, mussing the careful hairdo, holding her as close as possible. The other was on the small of her back, arching her slightly. He never wanted to let go.

The girl pulled back gently. Kenny’s mouth followed hers, desperate to continue kissing, but she put her fingertips over his lips again. “I should go,” she breathed, and disappeared from his arms before he could even form a protesting thought. He watched her, dazed, as she ran light-footed down the halls and out of his life. He stood there for a few minutes longer, gathering his thoughts until he could finally speak again.

“FUCK!”

“Kenny?” Kyle poked his head out of the boys’ room door. “Are you ok?”

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!”

“Uh…Kenny…I don’t think you’re supposed to kick the lockers…”

“FUCK, KYLE, FUCK FUCK FUCK!!”

“Are you saying fuck me or I should fuck someone?” Kyle’s emerald eyes grew wide with terror as he walked out of the bathroom towards Kenny’s angry form. “O-or…are you saying…you want to fuck me?”

“Huh? No, dude, ew!”

“Then what?”

“I just met this amazing girl…”

“Yeah, I know, I saw you two sucking face on my way to the bathroom.”

“Shut up. Anyway, she’s fantastic and amazing and…gone!” Kenny let out an exasperated sigh.

“Did she come with anyone? Because they might know where she’s staying…” Kyle ventured, frowning.

Kenny’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Kyle, you’re a genius!” He grabbed the shorter boy in a massive bear hug, crushing all the air out of him then dropping him, running back into the gym.

Kyle didn’t move, just started at the space where Kenny had been. “O….k…” he said haltingly, then shrugged and turned back to the gym. Heidi was waiting for him, and she’d asked if he would walk her home. He may be a good friend, but screw Kenny and his bizarre quest, a pretty girl was waiting for him!

*** 

“Sorry Kenny, I don’t know what to tell you,” Kevin apologised again, looking up at him from where he was sat.

“Wait, so you don’t even know where she’s staying?” Kenny asked again, his eyes flashing.

Kevin shook his head. “Sorry, dude!”

“Ok, ok, ok…” Kenny pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you at least know her name?” he asked desperately.

“Hmm…” Kevin leaned back, tapping one finger against his lips as he thought. “I might do…”

Kenny sat down next to him. “Kevin, please, I’ll do anything!”

He sat forwards, a wicked glint in his eye. “Anything?”

Shit. “Within reason,” Kenny said hastily. He’d accidentally built up a reputation for being something of a slut, and he didn’t want Kevin thinking he’d do…that. Not this time.

“Fine. I want a car,” Kevin told him stubbornly.

“Dude, I’m not going to get you’re a car, ok? I don’t even have a car.”

“Laptop?”

“No! Look, please!”

Kevin stared into Kenny’s pleading blue eyes. “Ok. I’ll tell you her name, if you give me Craig’s number.”

“Deal.” He grabbed a napkin and wrote down the number. He knew Craig would never go out with Kevin, he was obsessed with Tweek at the moment. He slapped it into Kevin’s hand. “Now tell me her name.”

“Marjorine.”


	3. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's up to Bebe and Kyle to save dramatic Kenny and come up with a plan.

Chapter 3 – The Search

 

Kyle looked up from his books, which were spread out on the floor in front of him, as his mother knocked on his door. “Bubula? Your little friend Kenny is here,” she told him, stepping aside to let the lanky teen squeeze past her into Kyle’s small bedroom.

“Thanks, ma,” he said and got up, smiling at his friend as she left. “What’s up, Kenny? Were we supposed to be doing something today?”

Kenny shook his head and slumped down on his back on his best friend’s bed. As he threw an arm over his eyes, he thought about how he could never do this at any other friend’s house, not Stan’s, definitely not Cartman’s. He was only this close to Kyle. “I need help!” he moaned.

Kyle rolled his eyes. He did that so often he was worried they’d roll right out of his head one day. “What happened this time, dude,” he sighed, sitting down on his desk chair, taking off his thick black-rimmed glasses and crossing his legs.

“I lost the girl of my dreams…” came the melancholy response.

“Oh dear.” Kyle rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was bad. Kenny always got depressed when a girl either dumped him or he “lost” her in a drunken haze. “Have you tried…you know…looking for her?”

Kenny looked over at him. “Looking?”

“Yeah. All the kids are doing it!”

Kenny snorted and swung his legs over the side of the matress. “Dude, I’m not fucking stupid, ok? Of course I looked for her. I looked everywhere girls are, the Mall, the clubs, the shoe stores, the school, everywhere, dude! And I can’t fucking find her fucking anywhere!” He flopped back down, this time on his face.

“Have you tried looking places other than the Mall and the school?”

There was a pause. “Girls hang out placed other than the Mall?” Kenny asked suspiciously.

Kyle shook his head in exhasperation. The trouble with Kenny was that he never thought outside the box, especially when it came to girls. He just assumed all girls were the same, hanging out in the same places with the same people, doing the same things and talking about the same subjects. Such a putz… “That’s it, I’m calling Bebe,” he said, and picked up the phone.

“Why?” Kenny asked, rolling over to prop himself up on his elbow.

“Because she’s a girl,” Kyle said slowly, and started dialling. “Hey, Bebe? It’s Kyle. Can you come over? Kenny needs…” he paused and looked over at Kenny who was lying on his back moaning softly and hitting himself in the head. “Help. Big help. Right now. Cool, thanks, see you in a few then.” He put the phone down and folded his arms, shaking his head at the sight of his friend. “Putz.”

 

Mrs Broflowski walked over to the door as the doorbell rang. Another visitor at this hour… Who could this be? “Ah, Bebe, how nice to see you!” she exclaimed when she saw the girl standing on the doorstep, her shapely legs barely concealed by her short pink skirt. Girls these days… “Is Kyle expecting you?”

Bebe nodded, her curly blonde hair bouncing around her angelic face. “Yes, is he upstairs?”

“Sure, just head on up. Would you like some snacks?” she called as the girl skipped up the stairs.

“Thanks Mrs Broflowski!” she said happily as she nodded. She may be curvy and have the body of a model, but she sure could eat a lot. She gently pushed open Kyle’s door, grinning at the boy sitting at the desk. “Hey, you ok? I got here as fast as I could.”

Kyle pointed at the form on the bed. “He’s there,” he sighed.

Bebe walked over to the boy and knelt down beside him, Kyle looking the other way just in time to avoid catching sight of her panties as her pleated skirt lifted up slightly. “Kenny?”

“Where is she, Bebe?” he moaned.

She looked over at Kyle. “Is he being serious? All this over a girl?”

He shrugged as way of response.

She sighed and shook her head. “Jesus Christ, you’re more of a girl than I am sometimes, Kenny.”

“Fuck off,” he growled, and she slapped his chest.

“That’s better!” She stood and brushed off her knees.

“Well, Dr Bebe, what do you think?” Kyle asked, standing up and joined her at Kenny’s bedside. The two of them looked down at him with pitying yet patronising eyes.

“I think…” Bebe began, but Kyle’s mother poked her head around the door and interrupted her.

“Sorry to interrupt, Bubi, but what kind of snacks do you guys want?”

Bebe turned to her with a stern and wise look on her face. “Mrs Broflowski, we need ice cream. Stat.”

“What flavour?”

“Chocolate, please. And hurry!” She looked over at Kenny worriedly. “We might be too late…” she breathed.

 

“So… she left you hanging there, without even telling you her name?” Bede said through a mouthful of ice cream.

Kenny nodded and popped the full spoon back in his mouth. “Pwe-y muff,” he tried to reply.

Bebe shook her head, digging her spoon into the massive tube. “Sounds like a slut to me,” she said. “What!” she exclaimed as Kenny and Kyle’s heads spun towards her, shocked looks on their faces. “She does! I mean, what kind of girl makes out with a guy then just…leaves?”

“You.” Kyle told her.

“Yeah, but I am a slut. I freely acknowledge that!” Bebe popped her spoon in her mouth and shrugged.

Kyle shook his head. “Ok, so now that we’ve worked out that Bebe is a slut, what are we going to do about this?”

“What do you mean?” Kenny asked him sadly, leaning back against the wall.

“How are we going to find her?” he finished, and Bebe nodded.

“Yeah, how are we? I mean, this town isn’t that big but we’re not exactly junior detectives,” she said grimly.

Kenny sat bolt upright. “What the fuck are you guys talking about!” he yelled, stunned. “You don’t think we can actually find her, this isn’t some cheesy romantic-comedy. In case you haven’t noticed, life is never nice to anyone, especially not me, so why would I be able to find her again?” He sank back onto the bed.

There was a silence as both teenagers though about Kenny’s life. A drunk, drug-addict/dealer father, a mom who was too doped out to stand up to him when he started beating up his kids, a son who was wilder than any other kid in South Park and a daughter who was the only calm one in the family. And another son who had cut off all ties with his siblings. Kenny was right, life wasn’t fair to him. As if they’d had the same thought, Kyle and Bebe shared a look.

“Why isn’t it?” Bebe asked slowly.

“Huh?” Kenny looked darkly up at her from within the recesses of his hood.

“Why isn’t it a romantic-comedy? Why can’t life be like in the movies?” Bebe continued, her steady gaze fixed on a point on Kyle’s wall.

“Because it’s life, B. Life isn’t like that,” Kenny told her and snorted.

She frowned, the lines between her eyebrows only adding to her delicate features. People forgot sometimes how clever she was, since she acted like a ditz, but she was sick of staying in this rut. They all needed this, whatever Kenny had got himself into, just to distract themselves from their everyday drudgery of a life. “That’s bullshit.”

“Excuse me?” Kenny’s eyebrows rose higher than his forehead at her words. Even Kyle seemed taken aback, she so rarely swore, but when she did she went all out.

“I said, that’s bullshit. Now listen to me, you depressed little fucker,” she pointed a slender, red-varnished finger at the boy, who actually flinched back at the sternness of her gaze. “Life. Isn’t. Fair. So why would you waste your time complaining about what everyone knows, and get over it and try and change it?” She whacked the knee of his jeans with her palm. “We’re finding this girl. And nothing you can say can change it, got it?”

Kenny nodded, gulping.

“Fuck, Bebe,” Kyle breathed and chuckled. “Didn’t know you had it in you!”

Bebe snorted and leaned back, picking up the ice cream tub from Kyle’s hands again. “I think you’ll find that girls are full of surprises,” she told him and closed her eyes, nodding.

 

“I’m not sure about this…” Kenny grumbled as he looked down the hallway towards a small, blond-haired boy rummaging in his locker. The corridor around him cleared as students made their way to their next class, but Bebe and Kyle were skipping the start of theirs to give him moral support.

“Shut up, man up, and ask him,” Bebe scoffed and rolled her eyes. “And hurry up. If I miss another Chem class I’m out.”

“Please, you wouldn’t get kicked out of Chem even if you blew up the labs,” Kyle told her. “You’re the only one that listens.”

Bebe shrugged. “Whatever. Just, go!” She shoved the back of Kenny’s parka, making him stumble forwards.

Kenny growled at her, his chapped lips rising at the corners and showing his teeth. “Fine. Go, I’m not a baby. Hurry up and get to class.” He straightened up and took a deep breath, before walking towards the other boy, who looked up from closing his locker to smile at him.

“H-Hey there, Kenny!”

“Hi, Butters.” Kenny frowned and looked over his shoulder at the other two, who made “GO” gestures to him, as well as a rude one from Bebe. Ok, ok, he got it… Man up. “I kinda need your help with something…” he began awkwardly.

Butters’ periwinkle blue eyes grew concerned. “Did you forget your lunch again? I think I have a few bucks if you wanna buy something.” He shoved his hand in his pocket, but Kenny shook his head.

“No, thanks. I need your help on this…project. For history class!” he invented wildly. “See, I need to find this girl, to ask her some questions about her…grandfather.”

“Ok…” Butters blinked a few times and smiled at him. “I don’t really know very many people, but I sure wouldn’t mind helping you!”

Kenny shook his head again. “I…don’t actually know who she is…” he confessed, rubbing the back of his spikey blond head and resisting the urge to pull his hood up to hide his face.

“Oh. Well, I’m sure that we can find her! Do ya know what she looks like?”

Like Kenny could ever forget that beautiful face… Those sea-blue eyes, that flawless skin…. He realised that Butters was looking at him quizzically. “Yeah, yeah, I know what she looks like,” he replied hastily. “So, whaddya say, do you wanna help me?”

Butters blinked a few times and then grinned. “Sure, sounds like fun! We haven’t really hung out since 8th grade,” he said lightly with a giggle.

Kenny smiled at the other boy. “Yeah man, this is gonna be fun.” He looped his arm over Butters’ shoulders and walked down the hall with him, telling him more about this “history project”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you liked it!


End file.
